Daylight
by A Pleasant Dream
Summary: The 1st in a series of 9 WenDip oneshots based around Matt and Kim's album, Grand! Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy head down to the Gravity Falls lake for a break from the summer heat of Oregon. This of course, leads to splashing, and pictures being taken of a certain pair that Mabel seems to question if they are or aren't romantically linked.


_'We cut the legs off of our pants!_

 _Threw our shoes into the ocean!'_

Twins Dipper and Mabel Pines were skipping towards the lake, their friend, Wendy Corduroy, following close behind with a radio playing _'Daylight'_ by Matt and Kim. Wendy sat the stereo on the beach, and slipped off her cover-up revealing a green bikini underneath. She followed the Pines Twins into the lake. The water was refreshing against the hot, summer air. Wendy smiled and splashed a small wave at Dipper, who was unsuspecting. The boy spun around, and scrunched his face in a playful manner before slashing her back.

 _'Sit back and wave through the daylight,_

 _Sit back and wave through the daylight!'_

Dipper and Wendy giggled, splashing each other and shielding themselves, completely unaware of Mabel, who had ran back to the beach to grab a camera out of her pink beach bag. She aimed it towards the pair, who were getting closer to each other. Mabel took a few pictures, and then she watched as Wendy grabbed Dipper, and lifted him into the air. Her brother's shriek's were high-pitched, and she could hear Wendy snickering.

 _'Slip and slide on subway grates,_

 _These shoes are poor man's ice-skates!'_

Wendy lifted Dipper as high as she could, and gave him a quick warning of "HOLD YOUR BREATH!", before tossing him back into the water.

 _'Fall through like change in the daylight,_

 _Fall through like change in the daylight!'_

Mabel slipped her camera away, and slipped back into the lake water, watching Dipper emerge from below for air. His face was one of determination.

Wendy was facing Mabel, with her back to the plotting boy behind her.

"Why did you run up to the beach?" Wendy questioned, as she had noticed Mabel's brief disappearance.

 _'I miss the yellow lines in my roads,_

 _Some color on monochrome!_

 _Maybe I'll paint them myself,_

 _Maybe I'll paint them myself!'_

Just as Mabel opened her mouth, Dipper made his move, and smacked his hands on the water behind Wendy, creating a large wave. Mabel ducked out of the way, leaving Wendy to be soaked. The redhead spun around, and she watched Dipper's facial expression go from smug, to fearful. As quick as she could, Wendy made her comeback by lifting Dipper up once again, hoisting him onto her shoulder's despite his protests.

"WENDY! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Haha! No way, Kiddo!" She held onto his legs, as Dipper tried to wriggle from her grasp.

 _'And in the daylight_

 _We could hitchhike to Maine._

 _I hope that someday,_

 _I'll see without these frames._

 _And in the daylight,_

 _I don't pick up my phone,_

 _'Cause in the daylight,_

 _Anywhere_

 _Feels_

 _Like_

 _Home!'_

Wendy, with a flustered Dipper still on her shoulder's, began to lean back. She felt Dipper tense, and his hands wrap around her shoulder's in fear as she fell back into the water.

Mabel laughed as the pair fell back in the water, a splash rising from where they sank.

 _'I have five clocks in my life,_

 _And only one has the time right,_

 _I'll just unplug it for today,_

 _I'll just unplug it for today.'_

Wendy's head surfaced first, and as she stood up in the water, she pulled up a frustrated, soaking wet, Dipper Pines. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, you got me. Are we even now?" Dipper asked, still bing held by and arm by his crush. Wendy shook her head.

"Nah, this is a war now." She brought the boy a little closer to her. "And we're gonna keep it going, all. Day. Long!"

 _'Open hydrant rolled down windows,_

 _This car might make a good old boat!_

 _And float down the street in daylight,_

 _And float down the street in daylight!'_

Mabel smiled at them, it was hard to believe they were this close, yet not a couple. Their affection towards each other was rather obvious to everyone... Except for themselves of course, although Wendy seemed more than aware of Dipper's crush.

 _'And with just half of the sunburn,_

 _New yellow lines that I earned!'_

The trio watched as the sun sank closer to the the horizon.

 _'Step back and here comes the night time,_

 _Step back and here comes the night time.'_

Together, Dipper, Wendy, and Mabel made their way out of the lake. Mabel watched as Dipper passed Wendy a towel, and take it, only to wrap Dipper up in it. The pair giggled, and a light blush was painted on Dipper's face. Taking each other's hands, the group headed back towards the Mystery Shack.

 _'And in the daylight,_

 _We can hitchhike to Maine._

 _I hope that someday,_

 _I'll see without these frames._

 _And in the daylight,_

 _I don't pick up my phone,_

 _'Cause in the daylight, anywhere feels like home.'_

* * *

 **AN:** **This is the first in a series of 9 WenDip oneshots!**

 **The entire series will be (mostly) soft, and fluffy stories.**

 **They maybe quick or long, we'll see. But all of these oneshots will share a theme:**

 ** _Matt and Kim's_ album _Grand_. **

**I am choosing this album, because I adore it, and they're all upbeat songs. (most)**

 **Now if you listen to this album, you'll know that _Grand_ has 11 songs on it, not 9. The two songs that may be excluded are 'Cinders' and the last song on the album, 'Daylight- outro mix', which is essentially the same exact song used in this story, but pretty much the only lyrics in it are 'In the daylight we could hitchhike to Maine, I hope that some day I'll see without these frames. And in the daylight I don't pick up my phone, 'cause in the daylight, anywhere feels like home.' and I don't think it's really necessary to make that oneshot... But, we'll see when we get there. As for 'Cinders'... The whole song is a techno with the verse 'One, Two, Three, Four!' twice in the whole thing, but then again, we'll see what I can do.**

 **The next oneshot in this series will be titled: 'Cutdown' since that is the 2nd song on the album.**

 **Here is a list of the oneshots that will be in the series:** _ **(as of 6/23/15, this may not be accurate depending on when you read this story, so please check the most recent in this series for the most accurate information!)**_

 _ **Daylight- complete**_

 _ **Cutdown- incomplete**_

 _ **Good Ol' Fashion Nightmare- incomplete**_

 _ **Spare Change- incomplete**_

 _ **I Wanna- incomplete**_

 _ **Lesson Learned- incomplete**_

 ** _Don't Slow Down- incomplete_**

 ** _Turn This Boat Around- incomplete_**

 ** _Cinders- incomplete/may never be completed_**

 ** _I'll Take Us Home- incomplete_**

 ** _Daylight Outro Mix-_** ** _incomplete/may never be completed_**


End file.
